


Unconventional

by Lady_Kit



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit soul sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, kind of, still not smut, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: “Who the hell is that?!” Edge demanded, looking between Twist and the stranger in his arms. “Where are your clothes? Where are his clothes?” Edge was honestly afraid he might have an aneurism, despite lacking the necessary organs.Showing an uncharacteristic degree of urgency, Rus hurried down the stairs, his sockets wide. “hey, uh, twisted—we’ve been over this. you can’t kidnap people. it’s, uh, it’s really not okay.”_____________________________Twist likes collecting things. And people. Particularly skeletons that bear a striking resemblance to himself.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> Edge-UF Papyrus  
> Twist-TF Papyrus  
> Rus-US Papyrus  
> Slim-SF Papyrus
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content (barely more than 200 words; it's not the focus of the work), some sexual humor, and offhand mention of sexual slavery.

Twist inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of pine and the crisp chill of winter. Ice crystals glinted beautifully in the light of the full moon. He exhaled slowly, a plume of vapor and smoke mixing in the cold air. It really was too bad Edge and Rus had declined the invitation to join him. He would have loved to see their bare bones beneath the moon. They would have made a beautiful picture. He nudged the stones into place, forming a ring. Rus had said something about it being too cold, while Edge had just stared flatly at him until even Twist had to concede defeat. Ah, well. Fine. He didn’t _need_ them. He was enticing enough on his own.

He started to strip off his clothes, folding them neatly as he set them aside. The cold air was, perhaps, a little bracing but (heh) not a problem for him. He looked up, checking the position of the moon, and grinned. _Yes_. He was definitely going to succeed this time. With that, he started humming quietly and swaying his hips, trying to get into the right mindset and mood. The snow beneath his feet was already starting to melt, but that shouldn’t be a problem, he didn’t think. In fact, if might even help. Fairies liked spring, right? Maybe they’d be fooled into thinking it was spring.

Just as he started to dance in truth, he felt a pair of eyes on him and he smirked victoriously. Still, he kept his sockets closed and continued to dance, smile growing as he heard footsteps behind him. Slowly, he turned and opened his sockets, ready with a greeting. Then he blinked slowly, his one eyelight growing dim. “Yer not a fairy,” he observed when faced with a wolf skeleton as tall as he was. The wolf growled, lowering its head as violet magic dripped from its jaws. Its eyelights were sharp and bright, the same shade as the magic. It snarled and took another step forward, audibly scenting the air. “Kinda pretty though,” he said. When the moonlight struck it just right, violet magic rippled over the creature’s bones—like the shadow of a living wolf.

It snapped its jaws at him, as if insulted by his observation. A low growl vibrated its ribcage. Twist just cocked his head and smiled. “Heya, darlin’. Take it easy there, huh? It’d be a shame ta hurt ya. In fact, I’d like ta talk ta ya. Can ya change back fer me?” The wolf lunged and Twist dodged to the side, still smiling. “Heh. Guess not. Ya mus’ be new ta this then, huh? ‘s okay, sweetheart. Ya got a pack somewhere, er are ya a lone wolf?”

The wolf paused at the pun, the growl stuttering to a stop. Then it shook its head, as if shaking something unwanted away and lunged for him again. This time, Twist ducked under its skull to catch it by the ribs and collarbone. He heaved it across the clearing and into a tree. Smirking as it shook itself off, Twist straightened and dusted off his hands. “Now, now, kiddo. Yer gonna wanna play nice with me. Ya ain’t the only one with tricks up yer sleeve.” He altered his stance a little, allowing his eyelight to flare as his bones cracked and shifted. His jaw elongated, his teeth sharpening as his fingers flexed and grew claws. A pair of horns curled around his skull. “But I’m willin’ ta play, if that’s whatcha need. C’mon, sweetheart,” he said, his voice deeper and slightly slurred due to the changes to his ribcage and jaw, “Le’s go.”

The wolf lunged at him, and Twist laughed. Well, it wasn’t a fairy, but he’d be more than delighted to add a werewolf to his collection.

 

Edge lay on top of Rus, listening to the pulse of magic through the other skeleton’s joints. Rus, meanwhile, just stroked a hand over Edge’s spine, fingering the spurs along his vertebrae. “how are you feeling, edgelord?”

“Fuck off,” Edge grumbled into Rus’s hoodie. For a sex demon, Rus had a very poor sense of fashion. Edge was honestly offended on his behalf.

Rus pinched the base of his spine, claws catching on the cartilage. “now that’s not very nice,” Rus observed as Edge hissed. “i’m doing you a favor.”

Edge growled. “Don’t play at altruism. You’re not exactly doing this for free.”

Unapologetic, Rus shrugged. “guy’s gotta eat, right? we might as well do it at the same time, huh?”

Sighing, Edge pressed his forehead against Rus’s sternum. The other monster was right. Of course he was right. Edge was just…defective. Bracing himself, he sat up and said, “Alright. Let’s get this over with.”

Rus snorted. “oh, baby, talk dirty to me.” Edge glared at him, his eyelights flaring. Nevertheless, Rus summoned his soul and raised an expectant brow-bone. Edge swallowed tightly, his own ~~dead~~ soul starting to stir in interest as magic gathered inside his mouth. Rus’ soul was bright and saturated with orange magic. He swallowed and reached for the soul, but Rus caught his wrist and shook his head, smirking. “ah-ah. c’mon, edgelord. you know what i want.”

It was really hard to focus on anything else with Rus’ soul exposed like that. Stars, he hated this tunnel vision. He felt so out of control. So vulnerable. Fingers shaking, he summoned his own soul and held it out. Later, he would be embarrassed by how dim and dark it was—like an unlit bulb. It pulsed, but slowly. By contrast, Rus’ soul was bright and vibrant and alive. It was hot in his hand and when he sank his fangs into it, magic _flooded_ his mouth. He groaned and adjusted his fangs, biting down harder. The body under him shifted and he thought he heard a muffled curse. A hand stroked along his spine and ribs—“there you go, precious, take what you need; yeah, just like that, good boy, _good boy_ ”—and he shuddered.

His own soul reacted, filling with ~~stolen~~ magic until it glowed a vibrant crimson. Phalanges stroked along its edges, stimulating it. Magic beaded on its surface, and a warm tongue laved at the base, drinking up the excess magic and bringing him closer to the edge. With a gasp, he released the soul in his hand and shuddered as he came. Slowly, he came back to himself…and to the smirking, self-satisfied monster underneath him. “enjoy yourself?”

Edge glared at him and tried to push away, but Rus caught him around the waist and held him in place. “hey, hey. i’m only kidding, edgelord. settle down and let the magic absorb, huh?”

Grumbling, Edge nevertheless allowed himself to lay back down, drinking in the warmth and the peace and the—“I’M BACK!” Edge groaned and pressed his forehead into Rus’ chest. “AN’ I BROUGHT A PRESENT!”

“It’s your turn to babysit,” Edge grumbled.

Rus chuckled. “what? you don’t want to see if he actually managed to lure a fairy out?” Edge couldn’t help it. He started laughing, though he tried to suppress it. “c’mon. let’s see to him together. make sure the big idiot didn’t give himself frostbite.”

With a sigh, Edge nodded and stood from the bed, offering a hand to the other monster. Together, the stepped out onto the landing and looked down at the entryway. “Twist, I swear on the stars, if you brought back another oddly-shaped toadstool—“ Seeing Twist, Edge’s sockets went wide and he immediately vaulted the railing, landing lightly on the stone floor. “ _Who the hell is that?!”_ he demanded, looking between Twist and the stranger in his arms. _“Where are your clothes? Where are his clothes?”_ Edge was honestly afraid he might have an aneurism, despite lacking the necessary organs.

Showing an uncharacteristic degree of urgency, Rus hurried down the stairs, his sockets wide. “hey, uh, twisted—we’ve been over this. you can’t kidnap people. it’s, uh, it’s _really_ not okay.”

Totally unconcerned, Twist grinned at both of them and carried the— _naked_ —stranger into the other room, laying him down on the couch. Only then did Edge notice the scratches along Twist’s ribcage and spine. He inhaled sharply, despite not needing to breathe, and ordered sharply, “Rus—get a cloth and a bowl of hot water. Bandages too. And you!” He pointed at Twist while Rus went to fetch the necessary items. “You will sit down and _explain yourself_.”

Twist saluted crisply after laying the unconscious stranger down on the couch. “Aye-aye, captain.” He paused, head cocked to the side. “Hey, sweetheart, any way I could convince ya ta dress like a pirate?”

Talking to Twist was always somewhat disorientating. Edge stared at him, wondering how he should even begin to answer that non sequitur. Finally, he just settled on, “No. No you could not.”

“Ah, but then ya’d be a vamp _irate_. C’mon, it’d be fun.”

Edge took a calming breath and pushed Twist down, forcing him to sit. “Sit down and _shut up_ , you big idiot.” He grabbed a pair of quilts and threw one across Twist’s lap, while he draped the other over the unfamiliar skeleton. He paused briefly to make sure that the other monster wasn’t severely injured, but it seemed like he was only suffering a few minor scrapes and bruises. Rus returned then, and Edge knelt to start cleaning the spent magic away from Twist’s injuries. Thankfully, it didn’t seem that any of the scratches were deep enough to draw marrow.

Rus, meanwhile, lifted the quilt to inspect the other skeleton. “ _Stop that_ ,” Edge said, slapping his hand.

“what? it’s not like he’s got anything we don’t.” He smirked a little. “ _very_ nice bone structure, though.” Edge rolled his eyelights, but continued to clean Twist’s wounds. Rus came to stand behind him, looking down at Twist. “so? care to explain why there are two naked skeletons on our couch?”

Twist cocked his head. “Like I haven’t walked in here and seen you two goin’ at it.”

Edge flushed red. “That happened _once_.”

“Was still a fun night. Hey, we should do that again sometime—“

“twist, focus,” Rus said, sounding annoyed that he had to be the responsible one for once, “who is this? where did they come from? why are they here?”

“Uh? I dunno, I dunno, and because they’re a werewolf.”

“They’re a _what?!”_

 

Slim roused himself slowly. His skull felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton. And then stepped on. By an elephant. Groaning, he sat up and looked around, prepared for…well, anything except what greeted him. He froze, staring in amazement at the huge fireplace and the equally huge fire that crackled within. The rest of the room was…unexpectedly large. Tapestries hung on the stone walls, and the furniture was all plush and comfortable. A quilt had been draped over him, and he tugged it forward, studying the careful stitching. The intent that had gone into the quilt’s creation—care and love and warmth and safety—made him clutch it to his chest, choking on a whimper.

He looked around the room, his breathing starting to hitch. Where was he? What happened last night? The last thing he remembered—

_(Bones popping and snapping. Shifting and forcing him to his knees. His joints burning as the magic stretched and twisted. A human scream transitioning into a wolfish howl._ )

—He shivered. His memories of the night were hazy at best and absent at worst. But he did remember one thing. Another skeleton. Their bones nearly glowing in the moonlight. And…lunging for them. He covered his mouth and clutched the quilt tighter to his chest. What did he do? What did he _do_?

He stood shakily and winced at the lingering ache set deep in his bones. He wedged his hand into his mouth, biting down to silence his groans and whimpers. He needed to find some clothes, and then, if he was lucky, he could probably get out of here before someone discovered he was awake. Nevermind why they had brought him in here in the first place. He honestly didn’t care to speculate on the reasons a person might drag a naked skeleton into their home. Just as he was trying to convince himself to move, though, the door opened and another skeleton stepped inside, a tray held out in front of him.

He paused in the doorway, red eyelights scanning Slim clinically. Instinctively, Slim shrank in on himself, tilting his head to expose his cervical vertebrae even as he pulled the quilt more tightly around himself. “Hmm.” The other skeleton kicked the door shut behind him and observed coolly, “You’re still sore, aren’t you? After you finish eating, I’ll run a bath for you. A soak in warm water should help.” He set the tray down on the coffee table, and Slim’s sockets widened when he saw the veritable mountain of food. “Twist is always ravenous after he’s spent time in his other form. I assume the same is true for someone like you?”

Slim froze, the breath stolen from his lungs. This. This monster—this skeleton _knew?_ He knew what he was? And—he didn’t…he didn’t care? Unable to find the words to reply—unable, even, to sort out how he felt about that—Slim just pulled the quilt even tighter and nodded carefully. Then he caught the other tidbit of information the skeleton had dropped. He made a querying sound. When he had the red-eyed skeleton’s attention, he made a twisting gesture with his finger. He was still too nervous to speak. The other skeleton stared blankly at him. “…are you mute?” he asked.

Slim looked at his feet, then shrugged and rocked his hand side to side. The other skeleton—taller, just barely, and broader through the shoulders—studied him. “Wonderful,” he said grimly. “Can you write?” Slim nodded hesitantly. “Then I’ll get a pen and paper for you. A small chalkboard, if I can find it.” He started to leave, and Slim whined. He turned, brow-bone raised imperiously. Slim hunched in on himself, but tugged purposefully on the quilt. “Clothes?” he asked, and Slim nodded, relieved. “Twist and Rus are—“

The door banged open, and two more skeleton monsters came through. Slim took a step back, nearly tripping over the quilt. They were talking amongst themselves, loudly if not angrily. The horned skeleton, dressed in an orange hoodie, was holding a bundle of cloth and saying, “for the last time—i don’t have any purple.”

The other skeleton, both broader and taller, said, “But his magic is purple! He’d look _really good_ in purple!”

The red-eyed skeleton rolled his eyelights at them and glanced at Slim saying, “Twisted logic,” under his breath before he ducked past both of them without another word. Slim realized belatedly that he didn’t even know his name.

“well, great. if i find some, i’ll dress him in purple.”

The taller skeleton turned slightly, and Slim saw the right side of his face for the first time. A spiderweb of cracks and scars covered his socket and cheekbone. His eyelight wasn’t even _lit_. _(“Ya got a pack somewhere, er are ya a lone wolf?”)_ Slim’s sockets went wide and he made a strangled sound. This was the skeleton from last night! He was—he was alive?

Both skeletons turned to stare at him, and he took another step back, looking behind him for a means of escape but there was nothing. “Heya, Pup!” the scarred skeleton said, striding forward without a trace of fear. If anything, he seemed gleeful.

Slim stared at him, frozen in terror. Was this his revenge? Was he going to hurt Slim now that he was in his weaker form? Was he—? He flung an arm over Slim’s shoulders and brought him around, sitting him down in front of the food. “Make sure ya eat now. I know yer hungry,” he said with a knowing wink. Slim didn’t move. Just looked between him and the food. Was it…poisoned?

The horned skeleton stepped in front of him and showed him the bundle of clothing. “we found some clothes for you. none of us are exactly your size, but it should be close enough. i’ll leave it right here.” He set it down on the couch. Then he studied Slim carefully and dropped his shoulders, bending his neck so he wasn’t as tall and didn’t seem as threatening. “how’re you feeling? anything hurt? you got any injuries that need bandaging?”

Swallowing tightly, Slim looked from him to the scarred skeleton. Then he shook his head. Everything hurt, but there was nothing to be done about that except eat and rest. And, actually, a soak in warm water would be nice, since the red-eyed skeleton had brought it up…. “alright,” the horned skeleton said. “good.” He looked between Slim and the scarred skeleton still looming over him. “hey, twisted, you wanna give him some space? stop hovering and let the poor guy eat, huh?”

The door opened again and Slim’s soul dropped as he anticipated _another_ unfamiliar skeleton…but it was just the red-eyed skeleton, and he relaxed a bit. “Here,” he said, holding out a pad of paper and a pen. Looking at the others, he explained, “Our guest is…selectively mute, apparently.”

Hesitantly, Slim accepted the pen and paper, but he just set them in his lap. He had nothing to say. Or too much. “uh, maybe we should introduce ourselves?” the horned skeleton said. “i’m rus.” He winked but, strangly, when he held his hand out to shake, the red-eyed skeleton slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you dare.” He turned to Slim and said, “I’m Edge. And that is Twist.” He pointed to the last skeleton, who was currently leaning against the mantle and pushing the burning logs around with an iron poker. “He’s the one that brought you here.” Edge looked at him carefully. “Do you have any family? Is there someone we should contact?”

A cold fist gripped Slim’s soul. Of course. They’d want to know if there were more like him. Or maybe they just wanted to make sure he’d disappear quietly, without any survivors to kick up a fuss. He shook his head, even if his lingering sense of self-preservation told him not to. He did not want to bring unnecessary trouble to his brother’s door. Besides, Razz wouldn’t be looking for him anyway.

They all exchanged a look, something unspoken passing between them. Twist’s smile grew, while Edge and Rus just seemed quietly satisfied. “I’ll run that bath for you,” Edge said, turning to leave. Rus followed on his heels.

“don’t let your eggs get cold, kiddo. nothing worse than cold eggs,” he said over his shoulder, then disappeared. Leaving Slim alone with Twist.

Slim hunched forward, hearing the crackle of wood and the scrape of bare bone on stone behind him. He waited for the first strike, but nothing happened. He dared a quick glance, only to realize that Twist was studying him, his single eyelight glowing a vibrant gold. “Food’s safe,” he said, “If we were gonna hurt ya, we wouldn’t bother with poison, sweetheart. Not my style. Edge’s neither. We’re pretty direct.”

Slim swallowed nervously, but looked back at the pile of food. His soul ached with hunger and…there was something reassuring about that statement. Edge and Twist both bore obvious scars, after all; they clearly weren’t strangers to physical violence. Tentatively, he spooned some eggs onto the toast and took a bite, shivering as the monster food dissolved into magic in his mouth. The intent pushed into his soul, revitalizing and healing. It was _good_ and he tore into the next bite with greater ferocity.

Twist chuckled but didn’t speak until Slim had stopped wolfing (heh) the food down and started to pick at it more contemplatively. “Ya know,” Twist said, “I’m happy I found ya out there. ‘s dangerous fer a wolf alone.” Slim paused and turned to look at him, one hand closing over the quilt. He took comfort in the intent knit into the stitching, even as he braced himself for the worst. “Are ya lookin’ fer a pack?”

Slim opened his mouth as if to speak, then shut it again and shook his head. “Ya sure?” Twist said, “I mean. It ain’t exactly a normal pack…but ya’d be welcome ‘ere.” Slim jolted, blinking in surprise. Twist smiled. “Yeah. ‘m always lookin’ fer monsters like us. Like you. Monsters that maybe don’ have anywhere else ta go.” Slim looked down, fingers tight around the quilt. He exhaled hard, then touched his chest and looked up at Twist. Knowing he wouldn’t understand—“ ‘s okay, Pup. I didn’t know the others when I brought ‘em ‘ere either. Found Rus tied up and drugged outta ‘is mind in a back alley brothel. Found Edge half past starved an’ holed up in an abandoned mill. So I brought ‘em both back ‘ere, same as you.”

He stepped away from the fireplace, taking the poker with him. The end he’d been using to prod the fire was glowing white hot. “An’ if yer worried ‘bout hurtin’ us? Don’. Edge is a vampire. He ain’t exactly easy ta kill. Rus might look like a pushover, but don’ let ‘im fool ya. He’s a sex demon; he’ll have ya eatin’ outta ‘is hand, if ya give ‘im reason ta turn it on. As fer me…?” He smirked and closed a hand over the heated end of the poker. Slim jerked and whined low in his throat—but Twist didn’t even flinch. He put pressure on the poker, bending it into an arch. He pulled his hand away, showcasing the uninjured bone. “Ya ain’t gonna hurt me, sweetheart. An’ I won’t hurt you neither, ‘less ya give me a reason fer it.” He winked. “But if ya like that sort ‘a thing…well all ya gotta do is ask.”

Slim stared at him, more memories from the previous night returning to him. He remembered the flash of scales and the beating of huge wings, conjured out of golden magic. Sockets wide, he whispered, “dragon.”

Twist grinned. “So ya do speak.” Slim hunched in on himself, ducking his head. Twist dropped the poker with a clatter and knelt in front of him. Calming waves of / peace / serenity / safety / comfort / washed over him. He shook his head, trying to shake off the projections…but it felt so good. He leaned forward, allowing Twist to catch him around the shoulders. “There ya go, sweetheart. That’s it. Yer safe ‘ere. With me. With us. Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen ta ya ‘long as I’m around. I’ll keep ya safe. I promise, sweetheart. All ya gotta do…is say yer gonna stay with us. So how ‘bout it? Ya wanna stay ‘ere?”

It was foolish. Slim had no reason to trust these people—and Twist, at least, was obviously unhinged. Nevertheless…he leaned into the embrace and nodded his head, soaking up the / safety / comfort / peace / serenity / on offer. Twist gave a pleased rumble and said, “Glad ta hear it, Pup.” He snapped his fingers, as if just remembering something. “Tha’s right. What’s yer name anyway?”

Slim opened his mouth, but then he thought about it. ‘Slim’ was the person he used to be. _Before_. Before the bite. Before he lost control of himself and his life. Was that…? Was he even the same person anymore? ~~Was he a person at all?~~ Then again…‘Slim’ hadn’t been worth much back then. Did he even _want_ to be that person anymore?

He curled in on himself, leaning more heavily on Twist. No, he decided. ‘Slim’ was dead, and not a soul would mourn his loss. “pup,” he whispered. It was as good a name as any, and appropriate to his new…situation.

“Pup it is then,” Twist said, apparently unconcerned that he’d offered the nickname rather than his real name. Then again, what kind of name was ‘Edge’? Or ‘Twist’, for that matter? Maybe he wasn’t the only one with a past he’d rather put behind him. “Welcome ta the family, sweetheart. Yer gonna fit right in.”

And, foolishly or not, Pup believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bourbon, I am so glad you reminded me that the Vampire/Succubus AU existed. Even if I, uh, expanded on it. Just a little.
> 
> Those of you that don't know what I'm talking about...take a look at [this](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/166590969964/vampire-succubus-spicyhoney-design-idea-by) and [this](https://tsukasazushi.tumblr.com/post/166603432925).
> 
> (And thank you, SansyFresh for giving me the idea to make Twist a dragon. That was so perfect.)
> 
> Oh, yeah. If anyone is wondering who the hell 'Twist' is...go ahead and check out my "Twistfell AU".


End file.
